Atomic Radio Central
In General Atomic Radio Central is an active radio station in the Empire Wasteland. Originally the acronym A.R.C. stood for "American Radio Company" but the current owner and sole DJ Maxwell 'Maxy' Flower changed it. DJ The DJ, Maxwell Flower is an easy going feller that lived his youth years out in the comfortable Vault 234 on Manhattan Island. There he got his old world values and friendliness which he is happy enough to share with everyone in the greater NYC area. Maxwell is optimistic and mainly uses this gift to delight and amuse his listeners, which are most sentient things in the Empire Wasteland. Since it is the only radio station that isn't Propaganda. He turns classics of yesterage and radio dramas of the American Radio Company. Those he found in the old archives that didn't get blown up. A limited supply, but he tries his best to keep things fresh and new, and will gladly accept record donations. Perhaps you'll hear your beats being broadcast across the wasteland. Playlist Here's a link to a playlist of all the songs in no particular order: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBkg48pSV1s&index=1&list=PLIpGf7L4LZnUWnNy5urAc5QmUFp8zk3o5 Youtube Playlist] Al Bowlly *Guilty *Midnight, The Stars Are you Allan Gray *Swing Doors American Government *Duck 'N Cover! Amos Milburn *Atomic Baby The Andrews Sisters *Beer Barrel Polka *I Can Dream Can't I? *Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy *Bei Mir Bist Du Schön The Animals *House Of The Rising Sun *Boom Boom Anita Bryant * Paper Roses Bing Crosby *The Way You Look Tonight *Aren't You Glad You're You? *Sioux City Sue Bob Crosby *Politics *Don't Call Me Boy Bunny Berigan *Trees *Walkin' The Dog Charles Dornberger * I'll Be The Meanest Man In Town Chick Webb * Lonesome Moments The Chords * Sh Boom The Chordettes *Pink Shoe Laces Count Basie *One O'Clock Jump Dean Martin *Houston Dick Haymes * Till The End Of Time * Wait For Me Mary Dore Alpert *Fallout Shelter Duane Eddy * Forty Miles Of Bad Road Elmer Feldkamp * It Isn't Fair Elsa Fitzgerald *Manhattan Emil Coleman * I'll Be Hard To Handle * In A Shelter From A Shower The Five Stars *Atom Bomb Baby The Four Aces *Mr. Sandman Frank Sinatra *Blue Moon *New York Gene Krupa *Rhythm Jam Glenn Miller *In The Mood *Tuxedo Junction *Crosstown Hal Kemp *You're The Top Helen Frost *Someone To Watch Over Me The Ink Spots *The Best Things In Life Are Free *If I Didn't Care *It's All Over But The Crying *Address Unkown Irving Aaronson * Let's Be Thankful Jack McVea *Swing Man Jimmy Lloyd *Rocket In My Pocket Jo Stafford *Sugar Johnnie Ray *Walking In The Rain Johnny Cash * Guess Things Happen That Way Johnny Mathis *Wonderful, Wonderful! Johnny Mercer * Accentuate The Positive * Personality Kay Kyser *On A Slow Boat To China Lesley Gore * Sunshine, Lollipops And Rainbows Little Peggy March * I Will Follow Him Little Richard * Rip It Up Martha Tilton * That's My Desire The Monotones *Book Of Love Muddy Waters * I'm Ready Ozzie Waters *I'd Like To Give My Dog To Uncle Sam Patti Page *Doggy In The Window Paul Anka * Put Your Head On My Shoulder Paula Kelly * Jeepers Creepers Peggy Lee *It's a Good Day Perry Como *Magic Moments *Papa Loves Mambo *Tulips And Heather The Pied Pipers * Dream Ray Noble * Saturday Night In Central Park Reg Owen Orchestra * Manhattan Spiritual Sam Salvo *Mushroom Cloud Teresa Brewer * Satellite Tyrone & The Tyrone Trio * Blast Off! Will Osborne * Anywhere I Hang My Hat Category:Radio Stations Category:Fallout: New York